A mudguard is disposed over a wheel of a bicycle for preventing splashing of water or mud onto the wheel. Generally, a method of installing the mudguard on the bicycle is to use a coupling device having an end that is connected to a strut fixed on a frame of the bicycle, and an opposite end that is connected to the mudguard.
During cycling, clothing of a cyclist may be caught between the strut and the mudguard and may cause serious injury to the cyclist. In order to prevent such danger, a coupling device, such as one of those disclosed in European Patent Nos. 0694469B, 1867562B1, 2072386B1, and 2832630B1, and European Publication Nos. 1151911A1 and 1834866A1, is employed to link the mudguard and the strut, and is separable into parts for safety release of the mudguard from the strut. However, after the separation of the abovementioned conventional coupling device, a user needs to precisely align the separated parts to reassemble the conventional coupling device, thereby causing inconvenience in use.
German Patent No. 202011103944U1 discloses a mudguard assembly, which includes a plurality of magnets disposed on the strut for attaching a bag or a basket thereto. However, the magnets are not related to safety release of the mudguard.